This application pertains to electric generators that have wheels by which they can be moved manually and that are powered either by a diesel engine or a gasoline engine.
Electric generators powered by a diesel engine are known, and many examples can be found, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,737,775 and 7,224,578, which by this reference are hereby incorporated herein for all purposes.
A typical portable electric generator is mounted in a frame. The electricity generating components, i.e., the engine (whether powered by diesel fuel or gasoline) and the electric stator and rotor, which are the heaviest components, are mounted to the bottom of the frame. The engine typically will be mounted toward the rear end of the frame, and the electric stator and rotor will be mounted toward the front end of the frame. The battery for the engine typically also is mounted to the bottom of the frame as one of the heavier components.
At least one axle typically will be mounted at one lower end of the rear of the frame with a wheel on each opposite end of the axle that carries the rear end of the frame and up to half the weight of the generator unit. Opposite the rear end of the frame having the axle and wheels, the front end of the frame typically will have a pair of stationary vertical support feet to carry the other portion of the weight of the generator unit.
A front handle typically will be mounted on the upper portion of the front of the frame. The handle can be pivotally mounted to the frame so that when not in use it can be folded down flush with the front of the frame. The front handle can be used to lift the stationary end of the frame and pull the generator unit on the two wheels at the rear end of the frame.
The fuel tank for a wheeled, manually movable internal combustion engine powered electric generator typically will hold about 3½ gallons of diesel fuel, but ten gallon tanks have been known. The fuel tank and the engine's muffler typically are mounted above the engine, and the muffler discharges above the engine. The full weight of a typical portable diesel engine powered electric generator unit with a nine horsepower diesel engine and a full 3½ gallons of diesel fuel is about 280 pounds, assuming that the density of diesel fuel is about 7.09 pounds per US gallon. Because gasoline weighs about 6.073 pounds per US gallon and gasoline engines tend to weigh less than diesel engines, the full weight of a typical portable gasoline engine powered electric generator unit with an eleven and one half horsepower gasoline engine and a full 3½ gallons of gasoline is about 200 pounds.